Not Fair
by Knight Kururugi
Summary: AU. Drabble. “No es justo... ¿Por qué soy yo la que tiene que desaparecer?" Muerte de personaje. Mensaje dentro.


Noticias referentes a Orgullo y Prejuicio en mi perfil.

Disclaimer: Code Geass no me pertenece.

* * *

**.Not Fair.**

* * *

Podía oler el hedor a humo que poco a poco se iba filtrando en la habitación. También podía sentir el calor que emanaba de las paredes y del propio piso de madera sobre el cual estaba tirada. Había intentado gritar un par de veces, pero tan pronto abría la boca, sentía que el aire seco la secaba que atacaba su garganta, secando su cavidad bucal en segundos.

Nunnally vi Britannia no podía hacer otra cosa que arrastrarse por el suelo, en busca de una salida o de alguien que la viniera a salvar del peligro. Múltiples veces imploró por la presencia de su hermano, o al menos la de Suzaku, pero nadie parecía escucharla.

La pequeña niña, a pesar de sus limitaciones, tenía una idea vaga de cómo iba avanzando el incendio. Era como si lo estuviera viendo todo en cámara lenta. Quizás así era morir. ¿Eso significaba que su madre fue capaz de cubrirla con su cuerpo de la lluvia de balas porque en ese momento todo estuvo en cámara lenta? Una vez más, la pequeña princesa lloró de forma lastimera, suplicando al aire por alguno de sus hermanos, por su padre o quien sea que pudiera salvarla. Pero, definitivamente, ella no quería morir.

Nunnally intentó arrastrarse hacia la puerta, pero debido a su ceguera y desorientación con respecto a su nueva vivienda, lo único que pudo hacer fue arrastrarse unos centímetros y luego revolcarse en su misma locación hasta que el aire dejara sus pulmones, dejándola completamente agotada.

El calor se estaba haciendo más fuerte, se podía sentir en el aire. Su cuerpo y ropas se encontraban empapados en sudor, y probablemente teñidos de negro gracias al humo y las cenizas que se filtraban por cada ranura de la habitación. Aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados, la niña de britannia era capaz de sentir el color anaranjado del fuego brillando en sus pupilas.

En aquella precaria situación, Nunnally se preguntó por qué no aceptó ir a pasear con su hermano y Suzaku esa tarde. Al principio se había sentido feliz porque su hermano finalmente había aceptado al joven japonés, de cierta forma había comenzado a sanar la herida que había dejado la muerte de su madre. Pero luego comenzó a sentir que el ojiverde estaba robando algo que sólo le pertenecía a ella. Su hermano pasaba mucho tiempo a solas con Suzaku, y de paso, el tiempo que compartía con ella era tiempo que también compartía con el hijo del Primer Ministro.

Eso no le agradaba mucho, y por eso, cuando fueron a invitarla a pasear, ella se negó de mala manera. Incluso fue bastante grosera con el joven Kururugi.

Antes de que Lelouch y Suzaku se hicieran amigos, cuando ella se comportaba de esa manera, su hermano solía quedarse con ella para consolarla. Sin embargo, esta vez se ganó una reprimenda del antiguo Príncipe. "Estoy decepcionado, Nunnally" le dijo. Eso sólo la hizo enojar más.

Y entonces aquel incendio comenzó de la nada. Y nadie se preocupó por ir a revisar la habitación que ocupaban expatriados de Britannia. Nadie se preocupó por ir a rescatar…

"A una molestia como tú." Una voz suave, perteneciente a una mujer, completó su pensamiento.

Nunnally, tirada en donde estaba, buscó el origen de aquella voz. "¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! ¡Por favor, ayúdeme!" Suplicó la niña.

Más no volvió a escuchar aquella voz. Sólo podía percibir el sonido particular que el fuego producía mientras consumía la vivienda de madera.

El piso ya estaba muy caliente, cada vez que alguna parte de su delicada piel hacia contacto con este, la lastimaba bastante. También podía sentir como aquellas llamas sin forma sólida se acercaban a su cuerpo. Muchas veces Nunnally se quemó los dedos al tratar de tocar la llama de una vela, la sensación que dejaba era doloroso, pero soportable. Aún así, aquella sensación ya no la sentía en sus dedos índice y pulgar, era en todo su cuerpo.

Una vez más intentó luchar contra su destino, pero lo único que pudo lograr fue abrir sus ojos. La cama que ella y Lelouch usaban para descansar parecía un gran rectángulo de fuego, Las llamas anaranjadas había consumido las cortinas y ahora parecían espeluznantes papeles tapices que cubrían las cuatro paredes de la habitación. A pesar de haber abierto los ojos, Nunnally pudo apreciar que el fuego había bloqueado ya todas sus escapatorias.

Colocándose boca abajo y fijando su mirada en el closet, la pequeña rubia pudo vislumbrar una figura. Dentro del armario se encontraba una joven vestida en un kimono oscuro de ojos color amarillo brillante, y expresión vacía. Normalmente hubiera pedido ayuda a la joven, pero algo sobre ella le causaba terror. Para comenzar, el fuego no la tocaba. Y su mirada, fija en ella, era espeluznante. Nunnally sentía como su corazón latía lentamente debido al temor, ocasionado no por el fuego sino por la persona escondida en el armario.

El aire comenzó a apestar a carne quemada. Nunnally chilló adolorida, el fuego ya estaba consumiendo sus inmóviles piernas. Con lágrimas en sus ojos, la pequeña princesa volvió a fijar la mirada en la joven del armario. Esta parecía disfrutar su sufrimiento, porque una tétrica y para nada humana sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Poco a poco, los lengüetazos de fuego fueron subiendo por sus piernas para comenzar a consumir su torso.

"No es justo…" Musitó suavemente, mientras sus únicas extremidades movibles temblaban ante lo inevitable. La vista que había recuperado ya no le servía de nada, otra vez había vuelto a las sombras. "¿Por qué soy yo la que tiene que desaparecer?"

El incendio terminó por consumir la modesta vivienda, dejando sólo cenizas a su paso.

**FIN**

Yo tampoco entiendo por qué acabo de matar a Nunnally. Quizás sea el estrés, quizás sea por el enojo… quizás sea porque todavía estoy resentido con ella y el final. O porque a mi ex-novia le gustaba Nunnally.


End file.
